Let Me Go
by Trezzy Michaelis
Summary: In order to save what he had left, Syo made a difficult decision. To take his place as a prisoner of Prince Ai Mikaze. Can our cute little blond use his music and love to save the Prince before he lost to his curse? Yaoi Warning. Rating may Change to M.
1. Chapter 1

**Let Me Go**

**Chapter One: The Prince's Curse**

"Prince Ai, Please! Spare me! Please!"

In the throne sat Prince Ai Mikaze. He was an handsome young man with cyan-colored hair and eyes to match. His eyes were dull as he gave a swift motion of his hand only meaning one thing. "Kill him."

"No! Please!" The man begged as the guards dragged him out the throne towards the execution chamber.

Beside the prince, was his two servants. The butler, Reiji, sighed as he saw the man being taken out by force and glanced at Ai with a sympathetic expression. "Ai-Ai, must you kill him? I mean it was only a small mistake. Anyone could have forgotten to load a single stack of cotton."

"Nevertheless, I don't tolerate mistakes." Ai returned coldly. "If I had let that slide then he would had surely done it again. I have a low tolerance to these types of things. You know this, Reiji."

"That's true but-"

"Will you stop arguing with his highness, Reiji?" Interrupted the Steward, Ranmaru, while listening to Reiji question the prince's order. He was the most serious out the two. "All we be as the prince declares. There is no other way."

The browned-haired butler pouted. "Always so mean, Ran-Ran."

"I am merely trying uphold the honor of my Prince. As you should be trying to do." Ranmaru returned crossing his arms looking at Ai. "Now, my prince, if you are ready, Mrs. Nanami has prepared dinner for you."

"Fine." He agreed before standing up and walking. Ranmaru and Reiji trailed right behind him. As they walked, Reiji looked out the large windows. Storm clouds were rolling in as the seconds passed and by the looks, it was going to be a nasty one indeed. It was very large castle so they were no way in harm of it.

Ranmaru opened the door for Ai as they approached the dining hall. He simply walked silently and took his normal seat at the end. Reiji closed and the door sighed a bit looking around. The door which led to the kitchen and the orange-haired maid came running in with his tray of special made food. Behind her, was a small child carrying wine and glass.

She looked back to him. "Be very careful, Natsuki. I don't want you to drop it." She told him while sitting the food in front of the prince.

"Okay, Auntie." He replied before attempting to put the bottle besides Ai, failing because he was too little. Ai rested his elbow on the chair's arms making a fist and leaning his head against in boredom while watching the small boy's efforts, not moving an inch to help him.

Natsuki tried to again and saw hat this time he made it, though it was a little higher than before. Turning around, he saw that Reiji had gave him a little boast up. He gave a toothy grin. "Thanks, Rei-Chan."

He winked back as the response putting him down and Natsuki scurried back over to his Auntie who was looking out a window as Ai began to eat silently. "Oh my, it looks like it's going to a terrible storm tonight." She commented.

"I noticed that. Hopefully no one is dumb enough to be outside when it hits." Ranmaru said before glancing at Natsuki. "Otherwise, the lightning might come and just get you." He said in a spooky voice with an evil smirk.

The small child hid behind his Auntie's dress holding on to her waist. "That won't happen will it, Auntie?" He asked scared by what Ranmaru had told him.

She shook her head. "No, Natsuki. Mr. Ranmaru was just joking around."

He continued to smirk at him. "Or...Mrs. Nanami might just be lying to her sweet little nephew so he won't be scared when it comes."

"Knock it off, Ran-Ran." Reiji told him before looking at the maid. "Sorry, Haruka."

"It's alright." She looked again at Natsuki before picking him. "Now, listen to me. The lightning can't get you because you are inside and safe with me. Okay?"

"Okay!"

It wasn't long after before Ai finished and stood up. "I'm going to watch that execution. Ranmaru, Reiji, let's go." He began walking again. Reiji opened the door for him this time, mentally sighing. How the prince could watch those was beyond him.

The loud lighting crashed outside along with the roaring thunder that followed. The rain hit against windows almost as if someone were throwing pebbles. It was plain to see that it was a very strong wind being as there were leaves flying all around and the trees swaying from one side to the next.

While Ai payed no heed to what was going on seeing how it didn't concern him in the first place, Reiji noticed and it made him a little alarmed. There were a lot of sellers and merchants in the kingdom for a festival that coming up late in the week and most of them had no shelter. "I hope they make it out okay.." He muttered.

The two-colored eyed Steward heard him and raised an eyebrow. "Just who are you referring too, Reiji?"

"I'm taking all those people who don't have protection from the storm tonight." He looked at him with almost sad expression. "They might get a very dangerous disease or might even die if they're are stuck in it.

"That shouldn't concern you." Ai cut in with emotionless tone. "It's their problem not ours."

Reiji frowned. "Ai-Ai..."

"And I'm positive that I already told you to not call me that." Ai added turning around to glare at him. His cyan eyes pierced daggers into him. "Childhood friends or not, I am your Prince. You shall respect me as so or shall be punished. Understand?"

He nodded sadly keeping his frown. "Yes, your majesty."

When they walked by the main door to the castle there was a large knock at it. The 2 servants stopped and stared at it. "Who could that be a this most unreasonable hour?" Ranmaru said in a surprised tone.

"And with this storm too?" Added Reiji, just as surprised as he was.

Ai rolled his eyes. "Honestly...Just open the damn door and see who it is. I don't have time to listen to the both of you ask questions about who could be. I'd like to see that execution when it happens." His voice sounded very annoyed.

"Yes, Sire." Ranmaru bowed before going and opening the door part way. In the door way, was an old woman who wore a dark black cloak with an hood. She had wrinkles in every corner of her face and her dark red eyes were two completely different shapes. She was soaked and it made her appearance even less unattractive. He made a face. "Can I help you?"

"As you can see, Sir. I have unfortunately been caught in this horrible storm. I am old and my home is far from here. Might I please trouble you for a room for tonight?" She asked

Still very troubled by her appearance, the steward about to turn her down cold when Reiji popped up. He gasped. "Oh no, you poor thing. Please come in." He led her inside earning a glare from Ranmaru.

Once inside, he shut the door and sighed walking after him. "The prince is not going to like this." He thought while following Reiji and the old woman.

Ai turned to them. "Well?" He saw the old woman and raised an eyebrow. "And just who is this?"

"Um...My Prince, this old woman was caught in the storm and was hoping for a place to stay for tonight." Reiji explained briefly while Ai examined her appearance.

"In exchange for the night, Might I offer your highness this." Her hand had been hidden under the cloak came out revealing not only her gaunt fingers and arm but a bright blue rose that despite being rained on, looked fresh picked.

The cyan-haired prince analyzed the flower before back at the hideous old woman with a snarl. "And just why would I accept such a dull gift in exchange for a night at my castle? I could have a thousands others grown just like it. What so special about this one?"

She held up a warning finger. "Ah but I digress, don't look at just the flower for more shall be known once you see past it's colored petals. It is indeed a very sweet flower but is also sour to those of dark hearts."

"Was that a threat?" Ai asked crossing his arms as hard glare formed across his face. His patience for this woman was growing very thin very quickly. "Get out of my castle before I have you lynched."

"I'd like my prince to reconsider his offer for I too hold many secrets naked to the human eye." She warned yet again.

"I hate repeating myself. I said get out and this is your final warning." Ai snarled at her which hadn't ever shown to neither Reiji or Ranmaru. For once, the both of them feared for the old woman safety.

The old woman smirked. "I see now. I can see it clearly. You have no heart." Slowly, she began growing taller and taller as he cloak hid more of her appearance until she as tall as Ranmaru. She removed to cloak only to reveal a beautiful woman with long chestnut red hair hair and her eyes beautiful and rosy cheeks. She was almost glowing.

"Y-You're a.." Ai backed away from her a bit with wide eyes.

"A sorceress, Young Prince." She said. Her voice was also enchanting. "My name is Tomochika and I have seen the darkness inside you. For you were not born with a heart of love. But a metronome of ice. And for that I must punish you."

"W-Wait a minute!" Ai said looking at her. "I-I had no idea..you looked nothing like how did. You can't-"

She cut him off. "Oh? And what if I did? Would have let me stay? So it's you see people for what they look like and not for what they really are." She reached out a hand towards him as her hair blew around. Reiji and Ranmaru moved away from her. "Prince Ai Mikaze, You're punishment has now been decided. For you, everyone will be able to see the two side of you. How you are and how you look like and I'm cursing the rest of the people who live here so that it wont only be your life that you have ruined."

Ai's eyes went wide as he blinked. Slowly, his nails turned into claws and his blue eyes were turning dark red along his teeth becoming razors sharp. "W-What have you done?"

"I merely changed you into he beast you are." Tomochika returned. "Now, whenever that high temper of yours decides to rampage, you'll take that form for 7 hours afterward then shall return to your normal state along being much more stronger and dangerous. You and your servants shall forever be cursed until you learn to love and find someone who loves you for the beast you are. You have until your 21 birthday and the last petal to fall on this rose."

"What if I can't?"

She smirked. "Than you will remain a hideous beast forever." Laughing to herself, she began to fade away.

"No wait!" Ai shouted but she had already vanished.

So ashamed of how he looked, Prince Ai stormed up to his room and shut the door almost making it fall from the hedges. He tore up every picture of himself and eventually found himself at his bed leaning against it. The rose from Tomochika appeared on a table along with a mirror. Her words echoed in his mind.

"Only a true love..." Ai said sitting on his bed looking down to his claws before glaring. "Who could love a monster like me..."

**I bet it was a little cliche but hey when in Rome. I'm changing up the story a lot as we continue but who was shocked to known that Nanami isn't Beauty?*raises hands* Ha! Oh wait...But Still this will and shall continue on. I shall see you in Chapter Two! (Which will be longer)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let Me Go**

**Chapter Two: The Quest For Love**

"I'll be back later, Kaoru!" Shouted a hyper blonde as he ran out the house at turbo speed. In his mouth was a piece of toast he had stole from the table. He adjusted the bag in his hand after jumping the stairs in the way. Just as he was about to take off, a boy who looked almost just like him came out.

"Wait, Syo-Chan!" He called making Syo smack his teeth together taking out the bread. He caught up to him and gave him his book which Syo blushed from embarrassed. Kaoru chuckled. "Just how did you plan to get a new book if you didn't return this one?"

Syo smiled. "Thanks, Little Bro." He then took off without another word towards the library while Kaoru laughed a bit while returning back into the house.

"Oh that Syo...Always in a hurry and always in another world." Kaoru muttered under his breath.

Syo ran through town the bag now carrying the book and chewing the toast in his hand. He looked around as everything started to open and people coming out. He was small for age being 17 and had yellowish blond hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes in the entire village. To basically everyone, he was super cute, which he hate being addressed as.

"Another normal day...Same old people..Same old everything." He sighed. "Nothing happens here.."

"Good morning, Syo!" Said the Baker with a bright smile as he began to enter his bakery.

Syo grinned. "Morning, Sir."

"So where you off to?"

Syo pulled out his thick hard cover book showing him while keeping his bright grin. "To the library. I need to get a new book even though I really did like this one. It had a dragon and a brave knight and-"

"That sounds wonderful, My boy. Mary, come on! We have an order to fill!" He went inside closing the door after him. The small boy sighed again before putting it back into his bag and starting back on his journey.

As he walked, he started daydreaming about his book and what it would be like to fight a real dragon. It sounded cool...however as he did, people were talking about. He was known for always being spacey and rather odd about things. His imagination was what ran his life and that's what most didn't understand. Yet no matter how weird they found him, he was still cute as can be.

Syo jumped the back of wagon that was passing still a bit dreamy like before jumping right back off once it passed the library. He jumped right back off and almost dashed inside. "Hyuga-Sensei!" He called as he came in.

The orange-haired librarian looked at him with a small smile. "Mornin', Syo."

"I'm here to return this book." He gave him the object before going back over to the small collection of book looking around. Even though he wasn't honestly sure why, since he had read almost all of them.

"You finished this already?" Hyuga asked while holding it watching the small blonde skim through the titles. "I mean you just got it yesterday. You couldn't possible have finished it that fast."

"What do you mean? I couldn't put it down. It was so interesting. I was so captured that I almost missed dinner." Syo laughed before glancing again. He saw a dark red cover one that had the title written neatly across the top. His eyes sparkled before taking it out. "I haven't read this one before. Did you just get it?"

He nodded. "Oh yes. It was just donated yesterday. I thought that it would catch your eye." Hyuga told him while putting the other one back on the shelf. Syo rested in a chair examining flipping through the pages. "I read a little of it. I'd say it would be something of your interest."

"How so?"

"I recall reading something about magical music.."

The two words made the teenager jump up. "What? Really?" Hyuga smirked to himself shaking his head with a light laugh. When it came to music and anything that sounds out of this world, Syo would read it in a heartbeat. "You aren't just trying to get me to take it are you, Hyuga-Sensei?"

Hyuga ruffled his hair. "Not to my favorite customer." He started leading him out. "How about this? I'm letting you keep it as a gift from me to you."

"But Hyuga-Sensei..."

"No buts. I want you to have it." He reassured as they reached the door. "And you can call it an early birthday gift since I won't be open to tomorrow."

Syo bowed to him holding the book. "Thanks a lot, Hyuga-Sensei! See ya later!" He ran off waving to him before turning to open and read his book. It only took the first few sentences for him to get drawn in. There was boy who was orphaned at a very young age. It kinda reminded him of himself and Kaoru. However, whenever the boy got sad, he would go into the forest and sing to the animals. There were even lyrics and music notes to it.

He began to hum it while reading the story. The villagers still continue to talk about him and his strange ways. Saying how behind all that cuteness, was a mind of mystery that they didn't understand. He heard some but it payed no attention because of the song in his head and his nose in a book.

Their were gunshots coming from not too far. A man with ash blonde hair only had to shoot once for a large bird to fall. He looked towards his trainee, Cecil, who went and caught in a bag with a small flip. He smirked. "Good job, Aijima. You are learning well indeed."

"Thanks, Camus-San. You're shooting is really amazing. You haven't missed a single shot." He praised looking at him. The man twirled the pistol blowing the smoke from it while shrugging and walking. Cecil followed. "I'm serious. No beast alive could ever stand against you." He smiled before adding. "You couldn't even be resisted by any girl in the whole village."

"Or guy to that." He put an arm around Cecil before pointing to Syo who was getting eggs from an merchant still reading his book. "And I got my sights set on that one."

Cecil's faced twisted up in confused as he blinked. "You mean that weird cute one? The brother of that super crazy scientist?" Camus nodded. "But he's a guy..."

"That means nothing to me." He said giving him the gun. "He's more cuter than any girl in this entire village. That means he is the best choice." He yanked Cecil by his collar. "And don't I deserve the best?"

He nodded rapidly. "O-Of course. But still-

"No buts then." He shoved him away. "I'm going to woo him just you wait. No one can resist the looks of me." He began looking in a mirror grinning to himself.

"Then how about catching up to him." Cecil suggested pointing to Syo who had walked by head buried again the book. Camus ran to to catch him but people suddenly came from absolutely no where, crowding the place.

Syo managed to get through it easily while more continuing to call him the daydreaming, funny boy. He reached where the road where he was fixing to go home when Camus jumped from the roofs, being the only option since the road was a definite No.

"Hello there, Syo." He greeted charmingly fixing his hair yet earning a low hello from Syo as he kept walking. His eyebrows furrowed before snatching the object from him moving away.

"Huh?" Syo said as he stopped, returning to the boring world he knew. He turned back Camus and sighed. "Camus, give me my book."

"Honestly, Syo. Why do you read such garbage? It has little to no pictures in it at all." Camus said avoiding Syo advances to grab it.

"I didn't know you had such trouble reading without them. No give it back!" He tried again but Camus held it over him. He glared at the height puffing his cheeks a bit.

"Just try it, Shorty." Camus grinned looking at him. He looked really adorable. Syo made a small fist before trying to jump and get it but Camus tossed it behind him. The blonde gasped as it landed in a muddy puddle. "Oops."

"Dammit, Camus. Move." Syo shoved past him to go reach his book before the liquid got into his pages but Camus gripped his wrist. "..!"

Camus started walking pulling him closer. "Come now, Syo. Why don't you forgot about that stupid old thing and take a walk with me around the village. Besides, someone cute as you should be more focused on other things." He pulled him even closer. "Like me for example."

Syo blushed shaking him off and staggering back. "3 things. 1, Don't call me shorty. 2, Don't call me cute, and 3, I actually enjoy reading so don't have to see you." He ran and got his book shaking it off.

"You're joking. Come on, live a little." Camus said looking at him. "It's just a walk. It won't kill you."

"When concerning you, Camus, you never know.." Syo retorted with a straight face walking away. "Sorry but I decline. I have to go help my brother anyways."

Cecil snorted. "You mean that crazy nut? You're right, he could use all the help that he can get." He laughed making Camus chuckle a bit.

Syo glared at him. "Shut up! Don't talk about my little brother, you ass!"

Camus hit Cecil in the back of his head. "Yeah, Don't talk about his little brother."

"He's not crazy. He's really smart and is enough to cure anything." Syo declared wiping off his book. He heard a loud boom which only came from one house. He face palmed. "Worst timing in the world, Kaoru..."

Camus and Cecil laughed more. "Yeah, because crazy isn't so far from smart!"

Syo rushed to basement where he was greeted by a bunch of smoke. He coughed a bit blowing of air fanning his way inside. "Kaoru!" He coughing going in fully walking around opening the windows to get the smoke out. He saw Kaoru hunched over in his chair wearing his goggles while the rest of his face had some smudges of smoke on it. "You alright, Kaoru?"

"I'm fine. But I'm ready to give up on this failure of a digestion liquid." He pouted removing the safety glasses from his eyes. "Honestly, I think you are the smarter twin out of the two of his

The older twin chuckled while hugging him from behind. "It's fine. You say that every time you do try. Trust me when I say that you going to a make a digestive that will blow their minds away at that convention of yours. You might even get that award."

"You really think so, Syo-Chan?" Kaoru asked him with questioning look.

"Would I lie to you?" Syo countered with a smirk.

Kaoru smiled a bit. "You're right. I'm going to get this to work and I'm going to win that medal. Thanks." He began working again putting the goggles back on. "Do me favor and hand me that green stuff." Syo went and grabbed it before sighing while handing it too him. "So how was it in town today?"

"Average I guess." He replied before looking at his book then him. "Hey, Kaoru..Do you think I'm odd?"

"Odd?" Kaoru looked up. "My brother? Odd? They don't even sound like a correct sentence."

"I'm serious. I really don't fit in around here. Everyone thinks I'm weird or hell even strange." He said softly holding the book in his hand. "There's not really people I can talk to besides you since the guys moved away."

Kaoru got back to work. "So what? Surely not everyone thinks that. Like...that Campus fellow. He's pretty handsome.."

Syo let out a snort sitting down. "You mean Camus. Yeah..he's handsome alright..and a pervert, conceited, rude, a know-it-all, a pervert...and just plain self-absorbed. Did I mention a pervert?" He laughed a bit before resting his head on his hands. "He's is so not for me the slightest."

"Don't worry, Syo-Chan. I'm sure the right one will pass your way eventually." Kaoru told him before moving towards him. "But with help of this new little creation, it might be a big change for the both of us. All I have to do is test it." He took a piece of bread and dropped inside the mixed liquid before Syo pulled him away. The ready for the explosion in case one happened.

It was just bubbling and a little smoke. They examined it and soon the bread dissolved completely and the smoke stopped. Syo smiled huge. "You did it, Kaoru. It finally worked!"

"I did?" Kaoru said before smiling and hugging his brother. "I did it! I'm so awesome! Now I have to pack for the convention!" He let go and started putting things into special cases.

"Wait, Kaoru...When are you leaving?" Syo asked him while helping him put a few up.

"Why today of course." Kaoru answered with a bright smile. "The convention is a few towns away. I need to leave as soon as possible in order to make it since it's a two day trip."

"Two days?" He repeated. "That means that you won't be here for our birthday. It's tomorrow you know!"

Kaoru winced in remembrance. "Oh damn...I completely forgot that it was tomorrow. I never would have signed up if I knew."

Syo frowned, crossing his arms. "That's means that you're still going?"

The younger twin nodded sadly. "I'm sorry but this is really important to me. I finally did something that may have use to someone. I can't pass it up."

"Not even for our 18th birthday!" Syo shouted in disbelief feeling his eyes water. "Kaoru, you can't be serious! Why can't you sign up for another one! I mean it's just some fair!"

"It's not just some fair, Syo-Chan. This will help us in so many way more than one. I'm doing this for us." Kaoru grabbed his hands but he snatched them away. "Syo-Chan..."

"You're doing this for yourself, you selfish bastard!" Syo grabbed his book and stormed up stairs to his room slamming the door with much fury.

Kaoru sighed a bit as he continue to pack. "I am sorry, Syo...But I have to do this. I want to get that piano for you. I wish I could tell you the reason I have to win. You'll understand when I get back..."

**Oh snaps...I bet that was unexpected but hey. Live and learn. And avoid these questions later in the future...Yes. One way or another I will try to get all the characters from Uta-Pri into this. I have a small twist indeed for you all besides that fact that Syo is the lead. Happy Belated New Years and Thanks for the follows and favorites! See ya in the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let Me Go**

**Chapter Three: A Distant Dream**

When Syo woke up, he was hesitant to get up. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was only 7:00. He already knew that Kaoru was probably long gone so he continued to lay staring up at the dull ceiling. His eyes watered again thinking about his brother. How could he leave on their birthday... "Damn you, Kaoru. I hate you..." He whispered laying on his side. Without realizing it, he slowly started floating right back to sleep.

_"Oh wow, look at the prince! He's so cute!" Squealed girls as the royal family road by in their open carriage. He was only the tender age of 8 yet the girls looked at him as if he were already an adult. His hair was a shade of blue that was unknown to many people but complemented his face well with eyes that were a lighter shade of that blue making him even more cuter. He had a look of boredom on his face while glancing around._

"Ne, Syo-Chan, look!" Said a boy who was about a year older than Syo and Kaoru. He had bright red hair that was in a messy style with warm ruby-eyes that gave a calm feeling whenever talking to him. The 6-year-old blond turned and looked to where he was pointing. "It's the prince."

Syo looked to where he was pointing and blushed seeing him. Trying to play it of as if he was cool, he walked away. "So what...it has nothing to do with us. He's just some snotty rich kid." He remarked as the red-haired boy followed him. He pouted and went in front of him, making Syo give him a look of confusion. "What?"

He examined his face more before giggling. "You're blushing, Syo-Chan. Was it the prince?" He asked with a bright grin.

"W-What! A-Are you crazy!?" Syo blushed harder, looking away. "Like I said...he's just some snotty rich kid. Why would anyone want to blush over that! He's probably stuck up and talks about high and fancy things like golden crowns and jeweled encrusted plates and..."

"I get it, I get it...you think he's hot and rich.."

Syo pouted making two small fist and glaring at him blushing even harder than before. "S-Shut up, Otoya! I don't like him!" He shouted earning looks from the crowd making him blush more. His loud proclaim even stopped the carriage that was moving. "Uh oh..."

Otoya looked at him laughing putting his hands behind his head. "Good job. You're cuteness actually did stop traffic." He said still laughing while Syo glared at him more turning around from the crowd. "Now everyone knows you like the prince."

"I don't not like the prince for the last time!" He shouted getting his, smiling face, while his remained bright red.

"How come?" An unfamiliar voice said making his glare drop. The two children turned and saw no one other than the prince looking right at them only a few feet away. They glanced at his clothes seeing it was wearing a white suit. Syo blushed even more as they both remained silent. "Well?"

"..." Syo couldn't find a response and just ran and hid behind Otoya who laughed at his younger friend. He tried to hide more to make himself invisible.

"Otoya!" A boy who looked only a year older than Otoya ran up behind him and punched him square on the head making him fall on the ground holding it. He had dark-blue hair with a lock in his face with matching color eyes. He was wearing the same school uniform as Otoya with an irritated face. "You skipped school just to come to some parade?!"

"You didn't have to hit me!" Otoya whined holding it head sniffing while tears brimmed the corners of his eyes. "You're so mean Tokiya..."

The prince coughed a bit gaining to attention of Tokiya. He straightened up and glanced at Syo and Otoya before bowing to him. "U-Uh...Y-Your highness! It's an honor to be in your presence. I'm sorry if these two idiots bothered you." He apologized quickly while Otoya whined again.

He instead pointed to Syo with a face that gave no emotion what-so-ever. "I want to know why he doesn't like me. I don't even know his name nor met him yet he declared profoundly in a very clarion timbre that he doesn't particularly care for me."

Syo made a face. He hardly understood half the words in his sentences yet he looked about Tokiya's age. But for some reason, he couldn't speak to him. "I-I...just...I don't."

Otoya laughed again. "Denial." Tokiya hit him again making him puff his cheeks with more tears appearing in his eyes. "Stop hitting me, Tokiya!"

_"Stop acting like...you in front the prince." Tokiya hissed at him. "Baka."_

Stepping closer the Syo, the prince tilted his head. "What's your name?" He asked, instead of further interrogating his reasoning behind not liking him. Syo mumbled something under his breath making the royal pout. "Talk louder. I can't possible hear you unless you think I'm a mouse."

"I said I'm not telling you!" He said louder looking at him with the worlds smallest glare but biggest blush. "I don't like you so why should I tell you my name! Besides my parents told me not to talk to strangers and...you are a stranger."

He smiled. "I'm sorry you feel that way...Shorty."

"Don't call me shorty!" Syo snapped out him.

"Well you won't give me your name." He shrugged laughing lightly at his red face. "And show a little respect, I'm a prince after all. Which means I'm technically, you're Senpai." His voice had a bit of humor hidden within it trying to see how mad he could make the younger boy.

His cheeks puffed making his cheeks even redder. "I really really hate you!"

His smile twitched before dotting his forehead hard making him hold it looking at him shocked. "That wasn't nice at all. I tell you to be respectful and you say you hate me. Just apologize and I won't have your parents punished."

"Sorry to break it too you but someone already beat you to the chase." Syo pouted looking to the side.

He tilted his head in confusion. "Are you an Orphan?"

"Take a wild guess. I thought you were smart, your highness." He teased at his title a bit with sassy tone. "Don't even bother being sympathetic with the 'I'm sorry'...I've heard enough of those.."

"I wasn't going to." The prince cut him down getting in his face. The blond cheeks reddened a bit with him being as close as he was. "I was going to say that they deserved it." Otoya, Tokiya, and Syo's eyes widened from his cold words that stung the younger ones heart. "After all, if I had rude and disrespectful child like you, I would jump in front of a bullet and be the one who shot the gun. In my opinion, they are probably the lucky ones. Saw a chance to get rid you and took it. Who wouldn't?"

"..." He just stared him as his eyes burned with tears.

Seeing his shocked face made the boy smile turning away. "Well I must say, it was pretty pleasurable meeting your acquaintance, Shorty." He started walking. "And you might wanna see a doctor about your blushing problem..not to mention your eyes are watery."

"You jerk! They are both your fault!" Syo yelled at him earning gasps from the citizens who knew better than to yell at the prince. "I never met a such a horrible person in my life! I hope you get slapped in the face for being a huge-"

Tokiya covered his mouth holding him back. "Forgive him, please, your highness. He doesn't know any better." He tried apologizing so he friend would get in trouble or worst killed.

"I must admit...if he hadn't entertained me so much I have him in my dungeon in 10 minutes then be able to get home and watch him be hanged. I'll let this slide but if we ever cross paths again, he's going to be my prisoner." The prince turned partly to smirk at the two. "...who knows, I might even make him my slave."

"I'm no ones-"

Otoya, this time, covered his mouth standing up shaking his head. Tokiya gave Syo a look before bowing to the prince again. "Thank you for your kindness, My prince. I'll make sure he won't.."

"I'd actually like him too." He smirked before walking.

Syo managed to get out of his friend grasp and glared at him. "I've never be anyone slave! I hate you and I hope I have to joy in a slapping you one day!"

"One day, Shorty."

The now teenaged boy was jolted awake by the sounds of knocking on his door. He looked at through the darkness of his room room groaning a bit. It wasn't Kaoru because he had left the previous night and only one other person had a key to his house. Despite knowing this, he didn't get up and turned away from the door. "Who is it?"

"Who else but your best friends?"

Syo opened his eyes and turned back around getting up fast. "Ittoki-San? Ichinose-San?" He asked seeing the two figures in the door way.

Otoya laughed a bit. "Will you drop the formalities? I know we haven't seen you in years but were already on a first name basis...Ne, Syo-Chan?" He gave him his classic smile that hadn't chance from when they were kids.

"I told you drop the Chan last time I remember it." Syo crossed his arms as Tokiya and Otoya walked over and sat in various spot of his room. "Anyway, what are you guys doing back? I thought you both were in a whole different continent studying music until you turned like turned old. You were so happy finally getting out of this run down place."

"Well we are taking a short break for a while." Tokiya told him with a smile. "Not to mention, we came to celebrate your birthday. You're 18 now."

"So..." Syo said softly looking down.

"What do you mean so?" Otoya asked with a small frown. "I've been waiting for this day since you were like 7. And it's pretty funny since you were the one who had declared with the world's cutest blush that you wanted us to be here when you became an adult. You know that I wasn't going to allow myself to break a promise I made to such a cute face."

The small blonde face went a bit pink looking at Otoya with a soft glare. "I told you not to call me cute!" He then looked down to his lap keeping his glare and blush. "I'm sorry...but I'm not in the mood. I'm happy to see you both after like 7 years and all but I wish I could be a full reunion rather than just us three."

Tokiya gave him a look. "Yeah...we noticed that Kaoru wasn't here. He actually left you a note if you want to read it."

He shook his head automatically no. "I don't want to. At least not now..." He smiled a bit looking at them. "Well what are we waiting for...I have a whole birthday to celebrate. Let's go do something!"

Kaoru looked at his map from the horse, pulling his cloak around him as the wind picked up. His horse jumped a bit and he calmed her. "Calm down, Phyllis." He looked back at the map. "We should have reached a town by now...Maybe we missed a turn."

He rode to a wooden directory and saw that it was all worn out. It was barely even readable. A small pout appeared on his face. This was gonna be much harder than he thought. Phyllis started to go in one direction before Kaoru pulled her back, forcing her in another.

"Come on. We'll try this way." He said brushed her mane. She gave a nod before running off. As the they kept down the eerie road, fog started to pick up and it became darker. The horse slowed a bit in order to get use to the surroundings. She caught glimpse of a shadow between the trees and jumped making Kaoru drop the map and look at her confused. "Phyllis?"

The female horse took off into the woods at a very fast speed while Kaoru was still trying to figure out what spooked her. He kept shouting at her to slow down but saw the shadows chasing her. She glanced behind her once to see, only to see them multiple in numbers. She ran to the river that much deeper than she thought. She neighed loudly feeling the frigid water and felt Kaoru shiver holding on to her while she swam across it.

Kaoru coughed a bit, looking around. Now he had no idea where the were..but what he did see made him tremble from fear in additional from being in the cold liquid. One jumped in front of Phyllis which made her jumped up again only to have Kaoru fall off. After that she took off.

"Phyllis!" He called standing back up with another cough. "Wait! Come back!" The horse did not returned but the wolves started towards him. He yelped running as fast as could away from the them but they started chasing after him. They kept gaining which each turn he did and he was getting low on speed. His face was red and his breathing was off but he was more focused on staying alive.

The wind was also against him, blowing his dark cloak back letting it get tangled in the branches slightly but he managed to get off before it could stop him. He reached a big gate and saw inside was a very large castle. A small glimmer of hope appeared in his eyes as he tried to open it turning around to see of the wolves had caught up.

He banged hard on them. "Help! Someone please help me!" The small blond cried out. Right as wolf jumped towards him, the gate swung open enough for him to get end before shutting as quickly as it opened. Kaoru attempted to catch his breath when he felt the tug of his cloak. One of the black wolves had grabbed it with their freshly sharpened teeth. He pulled at it causing the cloak to rip and him to fall on the ground hard.

The wolf spat out his half the cloth before growling at him once and disappearing into the woods with the rest of the pack. The fog picked back up so he couldn't see where the undomesticated animals went but he let out a sigh of relief seeing how the wouldn't be able to follow him anymore. Standing up and brushing himself off, Kaoru looked at the castle. It was even bigger than he had thought.

But why was there such an ominous yet solitary aura emitting from it's beautiful appearance?

**I am so sorry I haven't updated! I'm been getting things together and better believe I'm going to get things done! You have my word as a Phantomhive that this story won't fail! You all can hold that against me too..But I had fun writing this chapter..The little Flashback was foreshadowing..And so Cute! The twist didn't happen just yet...Wait for it and I guarantee that you will love it! Thanks for your patience and for the follows and favorites! See ya in the next one!**


End file.
